My High School Monster Life
by M-sama16
Summary: "My High School Monster Life" This is a story about a High school girl named Hannah. She is no different than anyone, except for having a snake tail instead of human legs. The story is told by Hannah herself, you can read her thoughts and see what goes on in her head. I will try to post a new chapter weekly.


It's been a year since the Monster-Human peace accord has been established and yet a Lamia, like me, can't slither down a street without everyone staring at me wondering why I have a snake's body instead of human legs. _Why can't anyone just leave me alone!_ I thought to myself, Just then my watch beeped 9 o'clock "Oh no i'm gonna be late!" I yelped as I sped down the street " I can't be late for class again" I said under my breath. As I slithered around the slow couple in front of me and spiraled up to the top of a lamp post. "where is she!" I said as I looked around franticly trying to find Syleena "Finally!" I muttered as a net of webbing was shot at me and was suddenly whipped off the lamp post. "Well it took you long enough!" I called up "sorry I woke up a little late!" Syleena called down, you see Syleena has it worse than me, she is the nicest most caring Halfer (that's what we call ourselves) you will ever meet. But Syleena is half spider so people are even more scarred and interested in her even more than me. As Syleena brought us to Mgidarap High School spiderman style we met up with Paige (harpy) carrying her little sister that they adopted who's a year younger than her to school. "Hey Paige, did you bring the truffles?!" I yelled over at her she nodded vigorously. "Prepare for landing!" Syleena yelled down. We landed on top of the school in enough time to book it to first period _I'll have to visit my locker after first period_ "see at you third period Syleena!" I called behind me, I slithered downstairs across the corridor and around the the corner just as Mr. Mcfarland was taking role.

 _Finally!_ I thought just in time, as I sat down in chemistry with Mr. Mcfarland just as he was calling my name "Hannah?" he called out "Present." I answered tired from... After the role the morning announcements started up. _I have an A in this class, so I guess I could just listen to music today_ I thought to myself. _._ As I decide what music to listen to, I look up as Mr. Mcfarland introduces a new student I let out an inaudible sigh and grimaced _what it's like to be the new kid._ The new student sat down next to me and smiled _GREAT! someone else with a leg fetish!_ I thought until I noticed he was looking at my face! _Weeeeell that's a first_ I thought weirdly His mouth opened to speak but before he could start talking to me I put my earbuds in.

That class period was an entire blur of complicated chemistry equations, art sketches, and peeking at the new kid. _hehe I know I shouldn't but something about him._ I wondered; as chemistry rolled to an end I took my earbuds out "..nd there will be no homework this week, because of beginning-of-year-testing!" said Mr. Mcfarland "But! please try to memorize these formulas! You are now excused" He finished. I began to pack up when the new kid started to talk to me _he probably doesn't know that you're supposed to be mean to halfers_

"Hey, I didn't get your name during class." he said _That's because I didn't give it to you!_ I thought sassily but because I can't talk sassy I replied "Oh sorry, It's Hannah" I stumbled _WHAT THE FLIP! Why am I stumbling!_ he smiled, I blushed _SCREW YOU FACE! WHY WON'T YOU STOP BLUSHING!_ "We-well what class do you have next?" I asked him

"Oh, let me check […he said as he began rummaging through his backpack. I sighed and noticed his …. hair and his beautiful …. eyes] It's Advanced Art." _Yes he has my next class! . . . . Did I just think that_ That's when I realized I was smiling "Oh" I coughed nonchalantly "I have that next. I could show you to it." I suggested to him. All the while I was having a battle in my mind [Say this differently _Say yes, say yes_ or _say no, say no]._

"Yeah sure! That would be fun!" He agreed

 _Oh my gosh! FEELS_ "Ok, it's this way." and so the entire time was spent in awkward silence with me just saying right, left or this way. I hated myself the entire time.


End file.
